Strawberries and Beans
by Arrista
Summary: One shot about Seto & Ryou, some ShizukaxIsis and JounouchixOtogi


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Ryou kneeled hunched over a dirty toilet in the men's room. He heard the door open. Almost immediately he jumped on top of toilet and cowered. He heard the footsteps coming towards him. With a burst the door swung open, breaking the locked hinges. Seto glared at Ryou. He pointed a finger at him and like a dog Rou crawled on his hands and knees over to Seto's side. And like a dog Seto petted him before latching a leash onto him and carrying him out.

Ryou cried as Seto whipped him harshly. Tears flooded his cheeks as he screamed in pain.

"You're mine!" Seto shouted as he whipped Ryou's bloody, raw, flesh. Seto was in an angry rage now. All night long he kept it.

Finally Ryou could take no more, "Oh Ra, please Seto stop it! I'm sorry, I'll never do it again I swear! Just please stop, my flesh is raw and I'm soaked in blood oh please Seto stop!" he begged.

Seto only glared back and gave one strong final lash of the whip to him and left.

Ryou broke down in the bed on tears. Seto had desired his love and he gave it to him but Seto was cruel to him. Deep down inside he was a sweet lover but most of the time he cold heartless creature. He treated Ryou like some kind of lesser being that was his own property. He'd run away from Seto earlier to escape him but with his technology he'd found him. Tired from all the pain and hiding Ryou drifted of to sleep.

In the morning Ryou awoke to find Jounouchi cleaning his room.

Ryou giggled, "How much did he pay you?"

"Hey, moneys is money," Jounouchi said as dusted the drapery.

"So how've things been?" Ryou asked casually, happy to be around someone with humanity.

Joey shrugged as he watered plants, "Eh, fine. You?"

Bakura looked down at his pillow sadly, "Bad, really bad."

"Is Seto being an asshole 'cause if he is I'll beat him up for 'ya," Jounouchi replied.

Ryou shook his head, "No please don't, it'll be alright. Anyways, how's Shizuka?"

Jounouchi replied, "I'm trying to get her to break up with Anzu and go out with Otogi but she won't."

After the small talk with his friend he had to leave. He found Seto at the table eating an omelet; there was one on a plate he too. Seto glanced at him, beckoning him to sit. Ryou sat and forced a smile. Seto looked at him pleased and continued eating. Slowly Ryou picked up his fork and began to eat as well.

"I'm going to a business meeting in two days, I would like you to come too," announced Seto calmly.

Ryou was overjoyed; Seto was finally being human to him, "O-Of course,"

Seto nodded calmly, "Good, please pack up your things tonight. We leave early in the morning. The house will be in the care of Shizuka, and unfortunately Jounouchi although Anzu shall be here as well and hopefully stop him from screwing things up."

Ryou nodded his head and continued eating. Breakfasts were always like this, not much talk, just one big awkward silence.

"You don't seem like yourself Otogi," Shizuka told him as she brushed his hair.

"I'm just not well, I er… ate something that didn't agree with me earlier, that's all," Otogi replied nervously.

It didn't fool Shizuka, it wouldn't have fooled anyone. "What's wrong, that excuse couldn't have fooled a 3 year old," she asked him calmly.

"Really, it's nothing," Otogi responded in a far off voice.

"Oh, come on Otogi, I promise that if you tell me I won't tell anyone," Shizuka begged him.

Finally giving up Otogi told her the story. "You know I like you?"

"Yeah," Shizuka said.

"Well I don't really like you like that, I only pretend to make Jounouchi jealous, he's who I really like."

A smile stretched across Shizuka's face, "Well tell him that!"

Otogi looked downwards, "he'd probably be grossed out."

Shizuka shook her head, "No, not at all. I'm sure he'll feel the same. Do it, it's worth a shot."

Otogi shrugged, "I guess I'll try."

"Do it tomorrow! Everyone will be gone except for Anzu, Jounouchi, and me. I'll let you in and keep Anzu distracted so you can have some private time with him." Shizuka said.

"Alright, I guess," replied a very unsure Otogi.

Ryou was on the airplane next to Seto. He looked at Seto; he had a stone cold face. Ryou gave a shy smile and put his hand and the rest, hoping for Seto to place his hand upon his. Seto did nothing. Several minutes passed and a steward who looked like Adam Sandler came by and asked what they'd like.

"A club soda," said Seto in an almost automatic tone.

"I'll have a diet pop," Ryou said shyly and looked at Seto. Seto eyes did not change from the direction in front of him. In a couple of minutes the Adam Sandler look-alike returned and gave them their drinks. Seto held his and drank it. Ryou gulped his speedily and looked at Seto who slowly sipped his. After about an hour and a half Seto finished his club soda. Then he placed his hand on the almost asleep Ryou's hand and gave him a soft smile. Ryou immediately awoke and took notice. He blushed, his cheeks her cherry red. He shyly looked at Seto; he too was blushing, although not as strong.

Shizuka opened the door, she knew it was Otogi. She let him in.

"Where's your brother?" he whispered almost silently to her.

"He's off in the upper quarters of the house," she quietly whispered back, hoping Anzu wasn't around.

Otogi headed off upstairs, on his way he saw Anzu's dead body hanging from a chandelier and ran back downstairs and found Shizuka. He looked frantic.

"What's wrong?" Shizuka asked.

"A-Anzu's dead! Her body is hanging from the lights," he screamed, nearly scared to death.

Together they rushed upstairs and saw the corpse. Jounouchi came running when he heard both of them scream and upon seeing Anzu's cadaver jumped for joy. He really did hate her. Just kidding about that last bid, minus the hating her, he screamed to also.

"What the hell is going on!" asked Otogi

"I don't know! I jus-just can't believe she dead, what kind of monster would do this!" she shouted while crying.

Jounouchi tried to use his head, "I'll call the police, and you two hide somewhere."

"Wait!" Shizuka wailed, "I-I'll call. You two hide."

"Shizuka…" Jounouchi said.

Sobbing Shizuka replied, "I can do this, you two just go up there and hide."

Jounouchi nodded, "alright, Otogi let's go."

Otogi nodded and followed after Jounouchi.

Otogi knew it was now or never. "Jounouchi I love you!" her burst out and waited for rejection.

"Whoa," Jounouchi said startled.

Otogi sobbed, "I knew you'd reject me."

"Hey I was just surprised that's all," replied Jounouchi.

"So you're saying yes?" asked a hopeful Otogi.

"Well you're not my dream guy…" responded Jounouchi.

Otogi looked down at the ground depressedly.

"Hey, you may not be my dream guy but that doesn't mean I've said no," replied Jounouchi.

Otogi was extremely excited, "Are you serious?"

Jounouchi nodded yes in response.

As Shizuka picked up the phone to call 9-1-1 she saw Isis walk out of the shadows. Shizuka hung up the phone.

"How'd you get in here?" Shizuka asked.

"I heard screaming, the door was unlocked and I ran in" she replied coolly.

"Oh," responded Shizuka, "I was just about to dial 9-1-1 when I saw you."

Isis shook her head, "No need, I called on my cell phone when I heard the screaming."

So for a while Shizuka and Isis sat down and talked.

"I was so afraid," Shizuka cried to Isis as she placed herself in Isis's chest.

Isis held Shizuka's hand and gently knelt forward and kissed Shizuka's cheek.

"Thank you," Shizuka whispered to her.

Isis rubbed her back with her free hand. "I've liked you for a long time Shizuka," Isis confessed.

"You have?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes," Isis nodded.

"How come you didn't tell me so?" Shizuka asked.

"Well I had to get Anzu out of the way first," Isis calmly replied as she continued stroking Shizuka's back.

"Put it on," Said Seto in a slightly cheerful mood.

Ryou put the maroon skirt suit on. He thought he looked creepy in it. It was good for Seto to show some emotion, however he really didn't like torment. "Ugh," Ryou moaned looking at himself in the mirror.

Seto shook his head, "Come on now it's not that bad on you."

"You can't be serious," Ryou wailed.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack," Seto replied in a quirky tone.

Still mad Ryou said, "Fine, can at least pick which suit you wear?"

Seto shrugged, "Sure why not."

"The white one then," Ryou said pointing to it hanging up behind the black one.

"Alright, fine," replied Seto grabbing it. "Oh yeah, I'm a bit hungry would mind making some breakfast?"

An enormous grin spread across Ryou's face, "Of course not."

Ryou threw hoards of beans into the batter of the strawberry muffins. He wanted to Seto to pay for making him wear the dress and this was the perfect opportunity. When they were ready he called for Seto. Thinking nothing of it he ate 5 of them.

"I like this new recipe," Seto commented.

"Thank you, very much," responded Ryou.

At the meeting Ryou felt incredibly stupid as Seto walked around and talked with other executives of other companies. Loyally Ryou followed him. He knew the other men & women there were not giggling at each other's shitty jokes but at him. However he had a countdown for revenge. 3…2…1… BAM!!!!! Seto sharted himself. There was a huge brown stain dripping down his pants. Everyone was laughing at Seto. No ever took Seto seriously again and Kaiba Corp fell to pieces.

AN: I'm titling this "Strawberries and Beans" because of the muffin batter containing strawberries, to cover up the beans that will Seto to knees.


End file.
